In this example, ceiling panels can be arranged in different orientations to suit certain design requirements in regard to certain physical constrains such as roof to ceiling to floor dimension specifications. Most ceilings are oriented in the traditional horizontal orientation and are usually formed as suspended ceilings. Ceiling panels are slidably inter-fitted in a suspended grid like structure which is itself, vertically supported at various spaced positions by vertical wire members to the inside of a roof structure.
By saying “ceiling” does not necessarily mean a planar continuous structure but can mean any pattern or form is possible such as staggered panels or panels with spaces there between or panels oriented in any angle both regular or irregular in overall shape.
However there is a need to provide other orientations for the panels which are not necessarily horizontal or vertical. Other orientations may be needed for certain space requirements or for aesthetic design requirements and/or for acoustic design needs. One example of another ceiling orientation, is the need to suspend the panels in a vertical orientation whereby the panels can be called fin panels. This is very difficult to do. Existing methods include using the same vertical wires as mentioned above which means requiring many wires with many upper and lower fixing which is both time consuming and expensive to do. Fixing to an in use upper or top end of each fin panel is also problematic, being difficult and fiddly to do and do so in a stable manner. This type of fixing is traditionally affixed to an overhead support structure.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.